1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content communication system, a content communication method, and a communication terminal apparatus, the content communication system being made up of communication terminal apparatuses and a server, each of the communication terminal apparatus having category IDs established therein, the server delivering contents corresponding to the established category IDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the emergence of information communication systems each constituted by a server that delivers contents and various services and by user terminals (communication terminal apparatuses) that are connected to the server via a communication network. This type of information communication system is known to have its server provide information tailored to each user's needs. Users are expected to register their desired search conditions with the server of the system in advance. The server then searches for information that matches each user's predetermined conditions and delivers the retrieved information to the user. This is how each user can selectively acquire necessary information.
Illustratively, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-078467 discloses an information distribution system for use with mobile communication terminals. The disclosed system is shown providing the user of each mobile communication terminal automatically with information that matches the user's needs in a suitably timed manner.
In another example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-224677 discloses an information delivery system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method whereby mobile phones are each furnished with an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag. The RFID tag accommodates information such as an e-mail address and a Bluetooth (trademark) ID needed by the user of each mobile phone to receive services. An RFID reader of communication equipment acquires RFID tag information from a given mobile phone. Based on the acquired information, a Bluetooth module of the communication equipment communicates wirelessly with a Bluetooth module of the mobile phone and prompts the mobile phone to establish a dial-up IP connection with the network. With the IP connection established, the Bluetooth module of the communication equipment supplies an information delivery server with an advertisement ID and the e-mail address of the mobile phone. In turn, the information delivery server sends advertisement data corresponding to the advertisement ID to the e-mail address of the mobile phone.